


Fun at the Convention

by RemiRose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anime Convention, F/M, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Thanks Thirst Order, Triplet AU, Vaginal Sex, dammit ben, dammit matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: When Matt had convinced you and Ben to attend an anime convention with him, you expected to have some fun. Just, not the kind you ended up having. But, hey, you weren't complaining. Triplet!Ben Organa-Solo/ReaderHappy belated birthday, Courtny! I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the Organa-Solo triplets belongs to the lovelies over at the Thirst Order. Seriously, read their stuff. It's awesome.
> 
> This fic was stuck in my head, and I knew it wasn't going to leave me alone until I wrote it, so I'm adding the word count to my NaNoWriMo total. /intense crying
> 
> Enjoy!

“You're so popular, Matty!” you called out to him as another group of girls took his picture. 

He flushed as he moved back over to where you were sitting. Matt had managed to convince you and Ben to join him at an anime convention about an hour away from home. So far, Matt was drawing in all sorts of attention, but you couldn't blame them. He was a cutie with broad shoulders, soft curls, and beauty marks for days. Plus, his costume fit him perfectly. You didn't recognize the character, but you knew he'd spent the last month making sure every detail was precise. 

“I-It's not me. The character is just the best one in the whole game.” He stuttered a bit. It was obvious he was not used to the amount of attention he was getting. 

“Aw, Matty, don't be like that. I saw someone walking around as the same person, and like no one was paying attention to him. People just want some pictures of the tall, handsome, nerd.” You winked at him which caused his blush to extend to the tips of his pale ears. 

Your laugh was cut short by a large body flopping down on your back, forcing you to lean forward in the chair you had been sitting sideways in. A bottle of soda hovered in your face. 

“Ugh, Ben, you're crushing me.” you whined. 

He ignored your protests, smooshing you further as he leaned over to hand Matt a bottle also. Ben nuzzled his face against yours. 

You wheezed. “Slowly... turning into... a pancake.”

“Are you calling me fat?” he teased, wrapping his arms around your middle. 

“No, asshole. You're a solid wall of muscle and you weigh too much for my poor back to handle.”

He laughed. Relieving you from his weight, he pulled back. Your reprieve was short lived as he picked you up around the waist, stole your seat, then deposited you into his lap. 

“Matt, your brother is a huge dick.”

“Who are you telling?” He rolled his dark brown eyes. 

“His brother also has a huge dick.” He thrust his hips up against your ass, nearly making you slosh your soda down your front. 

“Hm, I'll have to go find Kylo then.” You smirked. Bringing your soda up to your lips, Ben snatched it before you had a chance to take a sip. “Hey!”

“Alright, well, I'm out of here. Good luck with,” he gestured to the two of you, “whatever it is that this is. I'm going to a panel.”

Ben gripped your hips and pulled your tighter against his lap. “You're just so feisty today, aren't you?” His lips were right against your ear. 

“Maybe we shouldn't do this here.”

You could feel the wetness gathering in your panties from the small undulations from his hips. 

“What, you don't want that creepy Pikachu seeing your “O” face?”

“Ugh, and you've ruined it. Why do I do this with you?”

He grabbed you as you tried to stand up and leave. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We'll find a non-creepy Pikachu to see your “O” face.”

“Dammit, Ben. I hate you.”

He laughed louder. “Okay, I'm actually sorry this time. Forgive me.” 

Ben fluttered those long eyelashes at you. Groaning, you finally wiggled free. “Fine, I forgive you. Now let's get back to the room before I change my mind.”

“Yes, ma'am.” 

 

“Shit, I gave my key to Matty. Where's yours?” 

“What do you mean? You and Matt were the ones with room keys. I very specifically remember you both saying I couldn't be trusted with the room key.”

“That's because we'd come back to a room party... Shit, Matt said he'd left his in the room, that's why I gave him mine.” You groaned. “Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until he gets done in his panel.”

“What? Hell no. C'mon, I have an idea.”

He grabbed your hand and started to drag you towards the stairwell. 

“Ben, you can't be serious. Someone could walk in on us. I'm not really keen on someone seeing your dick shoved in me.”

“Don't worry.” He winked at you, still tugging you down the hall. “We're on the fourteenth floor, there's not going to be much foot traffic.”

“If someone catches us, I'm not giving you a blow job for a month.”

“Pfft, whatever you say, sweetheart.”

You grimaced as you made it into the stairwell. The air was many degrees cooler than it had been in the hallway, and filled with a stale scent. There was also an incredibly questionable stain just feet away from your location.

“When this is over, we're finding Matty, getting the key, and then taking an extremely hot shower.”

He gave no response, only gripped your cheeks in his hand as he kissed you desperately. You moaned into his mouth, fingers carding through his dark locks. Tugging harshly on his hair, you pulled his face from yours. 

“Fuck me already.”

“Ooh, so feisty.”

Ben spun you around, hands briefly trailing over your waist and hips before reaching forward to unbutton your jeans. They were pushed down just far enough that he could access the damp spot in your underwear. 

“Lucky me. You're wearing my favorite.” 

He leaned over you, his massive frame dwarfing you beneath him. He slid a finger behind the elastic string between your ass cheeks, trailing it down until he moved your panties away from your slick pussy. You moaned as his thick digit slid over your clit. 

You thrust your hips back at him. “Ben...” you whined. 

Ben smirked before unsnapping his own jeans, pushing them down and pulling his thick cock through the opening of his boxers. He was painfully hard, the tip red and swollen, beads of precum already dribbling. He rubbed it back and forth against your heated core before it caught on your entrance. Gripping your hips tightly, he pulled you back and he thrust forward. He paused as he seated himself fully in you, taking a brief moment to savor your slick heat. 

He moaned into your ear as he started his brutal pace. You relished in the feeling of your breasts bouncing from this thrusts. 

“Ooh, yes, Ben. Fuck me.”

“Anything for you, baby. This cock is all yours.” he panted against your jaw. 

Your hips stuttered as Ben rubbed your clit furiously. It was almost too much stimulation on the small bundle of nerves. Your toes curled in your shoes. 

Tears prickled at the corner of your eyes. “I'm going to cum. Fuck, I'm going to cum.”

He caught you in a kiss as your orgasm washed over you. 

A door slamming a few floors below you caught both of your attentions. Ben growled and started thrusting even faster, chasing his orgasm before the people coming up found you both locked in pleasure. He stilled, pulling you as tightly as he could against him. His cock twitched heavily, his hot load settling deeply in you. You thanked everything that was good in the universe for the existence of birth control. The feeling of him coming in you was enough to send another intense shock of pleasure to course through you. 

Before the people were able to make it to your floor, Ben had tucked himself back in his jeans, and you had righted yourself. Your lower half tingled pleasantly, a mixture of both of your release settling into your panties. 

A soft sound of thin plastic hitting the ground drew your attention to the floor. 

“Oh, would you look at that. I did have the room key.”

You sighed, ignoring his protests as you turned and left the stairwell without saying anything.


End file.
